


Shard Seekers

by Inmindginary



Category: Roblox (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:55:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29375997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inmindginary/pseuds/Inmindginary
Summary: A little girl is destined to restore peace between her own planet Earth and a magical world. She also learns a lot about herself and her family on her journey to save everything she knows from an awoken evil.





	1. Beginnings Part I

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y’all! My name is Sophie and here is the beginning of my story writing hobby! I am doing this for a long time now and I finally had the courage to share my work with y’all! I may not be that good in English, but I made it as readable as possible. Lol. Here’s my story Shard Seekers. It is based on a ROBLOX game, and I wrote a story around it. Just giving a little spin to summon this adventure to life. Anyway I hope you enjoy, there is still more to come of course. I don’t know when, but I wanted to make a start. Thanks!

We must begin somewhere, right? The beginning of a story, a new adventure that is waiting to rise up, and a threat that is waiting to take it over. Something to actually save, or something you might lose.  
Suddenly, you hear the soft voice of a women. It sounds familiar and trusted. It sounds like it’s telling a story. It’s filling the air, and a new adventure is born.

This story begins with a bond between two different worlds. They found each other by faith, and a little help from an inter dimensional portal that was created by pure magic. One of those worlds, was our world as we know it today: the Earth. The other one, the one that created the portal, was a mysterious and unknown world, full of mythical creatures and magical abilities. It’s called: Shardenia. 

Shardenia is a place where mermaids swim in crystal clear water and elves walk around while using their own unique magic to help where ever they can. Where dragons fly high in the beautiful sky, free and happy. Where everything comes back to life, as in a peaceful dream.  
Besides everyone who is living their magical life, there is something very special about Shardenia. Something that makes the planet so unique, and recognizable. It’s the magic of the raining shards. Every now and then, a harmless shard made of pure magic and light, randomly falls from the sky and softly lands on Shardenia’s grounds. It comes in various sizes, shapes and colors. When you find one of those shards and absorbed it’s power, you’ll temporarily had the ability to grand any wish you wanted. It was depended on the size of the shard for how long the magic would last that would be racing in your body. It was the magic blood that kept Shardenia the mythical way it was. It kept it alive.

Like said before, Shardenia found Earth trough one of its magical portals and the two worlds surprisingly became very close in a short amount of time. Shardenia was fascinated by Earth’s wonderful nature and civilization. And Earth was very excited that all their stories and myths were actually true, and they’re living beings existed for ages on that magical planet. They became so close, that Shardenia gifted some of its magic to Earth, like they did with other planets. The magic of the raining shards. From that moment, we lived in the happiest age that we could ever possibly imagined. Everyone did so much good with the wish power. Deceases were cured, people were saved and Earth’s nature was no longer in danger. Citizens from Shardenia visited our planet and we visited theirs. It was like a dream coming true. But as we all know, dreams always come to an end. 

The age of the wars started. It started small, but sooner it became bigger and bigger. It started to form one of the biggest wars than we had ever known. World wars. Shardenia had no idea what was going on, and wasn’t going to intervene with Earth’s problems. But as time passed, the wars became so much, that they had to intervene. It was when the Second World War was raging, Shardenia confronted Earth with a strong suspicion. They suspected Earth was using the magic for its destructive wars, how else could they be so incredibly strong? But at that time, the energy that lived there, was so much, so aggressive, so negative, that Earth threatened Shardenia to stop intervening with their business, or else there might be a war with them. 

That was the final straw for Shardenia, the sign that they never thought they would see. Earth was no longer safe for them to connect to. As quickly as they could, they evacuated every Shardenian who still was on Earth, and send Earthlings back to Earth. They took away the magic of the raining shards and closed its portals for good. It was then that Earth lost everything from Shardenia. In a moment of shame, Earth erased any history that was written about Shardenia, to never make such a terrible mistake ever again. They lived on, as if nothing happened. As time moved on, it was like Shardenia never existed in the first place. From as we know today, it only existed in storybooks. A story you would tell your child at bedtime. A whisper that goes around and leaves nothing but a small question mark behind. An event that happened in a dream. It faded in nothing more, but a myth.

But it doesn’t end there, oh no. This story is so powerful, it still had that realistic touch. The touch that brings this story back to existence. Back to life.  
There is a legend, a prophecy that continues this story. To get a better ending for both of them, an adventure that has yet to be made. The story that had yet to be told.  
It tells that someone will find the last shard on Earth, the only one that has never been found from the last rain. Once they find it, they interact with its power, and combines it with Earth’s nature. Only then, they can create a newfound portal to Shardenia and restore the peace that once flowed between those two worlds, for good.

The soft women voice stops talking. She looks at her daughter, who sits on the edge of the bed. Her bright blue eyes are full of excitement, excitement for the story that her dearest mother just told. She watched as her mother closes the storybook, the book she reads every night right before she goes to sleep. It was her favorite story, and she begged her mother to tell it over and over again. Every night. No matter how many times she heard it. She loved it. Her mother smiled at her, it was a warm and sweet smile. A smile that made you smile when you saw it. It gave you a warm and tickling feeling. The little girl loved it. As her mother tucked her daughter in bed and gave her a goodnight kiss, the little girl asked: “Mom, do you think it’s real? Do you think Shardenia was actually real?”  
The women looked at her daughter with a mysterious smile. “Do you think it’s real?” she then asked. The kid thought about it, and after a split second she answered: “Of course I do! Why wouldn’t it be?”  
She then looked at her mom, waiting for her response. The women stood up from her bed and said: “Then I do too. I’ll believe in it if you do it too.”  
With those words she heads to the center of the bedroom door.  
“101%?” the child quickly said. Her mother looked at her with that warm smile again before heading out of the room. “101% for sure.” she answered. “Goodnight, Skylar. My little warrior.”  
“Goodnight, mom!” Skylar answered and she turned to her left side. She thought about the words her mother said, full courage that one day, the peace indeed could be restored. 

She just was about to close her eyes, when she heard the voice she thought she wouldn’t hear. It came from just outside her room, behind her closed wooden bedroom door. She also heard her mother. Skylar snook out bed to get a closer look.  
She opened the door just an inch, to see what was the matter. She shook her head. “I knew it...” Skylar thought as she continued to watch. Behind the door she could see her mother arguing with her older sister, Demi.  
Demi was not like any other child, she was cold, heartless and she couldn’t care less about mom or her little sister. She was always sneaking out, coming home late. She wouldn’t tell why. And she hated Skylar so much. She was a thorn in her sight. Skylar never understood why, and later on, she wouldn’t question it anymore. It was just her sister. What are they arguing about? Skylar put her ear close to the door to hear the conversation.  
“Are you telling her that stupid story again? Just stop that already! She doesn’t need shit like that.” she could hear her sister say.  
“Please Demi, she is just a little child. She needs this, and you know it. Let her enjoy this.” her mother answered. She sounded pretty tired. “You can tell her any story, but not that one.” Demi said again. “She isn’t worth it, just tell her something useful for once!” Skylar couldn’t help herself and whipped the door wide open. While she did that she yelled: “Why do you hate that story so much? Why do you hate me so much? Is it because you’re jealous?”  
Mom glared to the ground and Demi just rolled her eyes. Skylar stuck her tongue out, while mom send her back to bed. Demi just sighted and walked back to her room as well. 

Mom snuck Skylar in bed again. While she did that she said with a tired voice: “You should leave your sister. You know how she is. Just leave it.”  
“But she is mean, to me and to you! That’s wrong, right?” Skylar said, feeling sorry she intervened. Mom kissed her goodnight again. “Some things are just left to be unchanged.”  
She left the room and this time, it was silent on the other side. Skylar thought about what happened while she played with her blanket. Her sister was always like this, well, not always. Since dad left them. At least that was what she heard when she east dropped mom and Demi one time. Skylar was just a baby when it happened, but Demi was old enough to actually have memories with him. Skylar had actually never seen her dad. She did, but she couldn’t remember. She had a deep dark thought it was because of dad leaving, that Demi was like this. But that thought was hidden away, far away. Demi wouldn’t talk about dad, and whenever she asked mom...  
Well, her mother would always get emotional and disappears to her room for an hour. Then she would came back and ignore the subject, as if it was never asked. Skylar hated that. She never knew her father, and she probably never will. As her thoughts race in her mind, it eventually becomes a blur. And slowly, she drifted away, far away from reality. Asleep, dreaming about nothingness. And before she knew, a new day had awoken.


	2. Beginnings Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Second part of Shard seekers beginnings! This part is some more detailed and has more action then the previous one, and it can take a while to get the next chapter done. Idk how long, but it will get there! This time our little girl finally caught some action. Beginnings is just to summon how it all started, the next chapters will represent the main things of the story. I hope you enjoy, and stay safe everyone.

The sun was shining trough the small crack that was located between the white curtains. After a little while, it reached the chair, in the corner of the room, that was made from the softest leather that existed on Earth. It then got further to the fluffy, baby blue carpet that laid before the bed. It reached the bed that was made from oak wood and it lighted up the soft brown color. It then finally, it reached the face of a young girl, who was still asleep. Her short, black hair rested chaotically on her thick soft pillow. When the light reached her eyes, they twitched a little and slowly opened up. Her bright blue eyes, as blue as the clear sky, started to get used to the warm light that just welcomed her. She yawned as she started to get up. A new day, let’s get ready, she thought to herself and she headed over to her white wooden closet. She opened up the doors and chose a black shirt with short sleeves and a blue denim jacket that went over it. Then she picked a black ruffled skirt and her black boots underneath it. Skylar looked at herself in the mirror. A happy little girl stared back at her. She made a tiny ponytail in her hair, her typical hairstyle. The rest of her hair was resting on her shoulders. She smiled at her reflection and quickly headed downstairs. 

“And remember, be careful!” her mother yelled while Skylar and Demi headed outside. “We will!” Skylar yelled back and she giggled. She turned back to her sister, who was quickly writing something in her notebook. Skylar started walking next to her. She and her sister Demi were going to the nearby forest. Demi said she needed to go there and take notes for a school project. Even though Skylar never saw her going to school or doing anything school related at all, she didn’t mind. It was a nice morning walk for her, she loved getting outside! It was the beginning of autumn. You could tell when they entered the forest, there were here and there some leaves which had a beautiful orange color. Skylar picked up a leave which was fire red that faded into sunset orange. She twisted it around in her fingers. Then she held the leave up right in front of Demi’s face. “Look, how beautiful!” she said and waved the leave from left to right. Demi was clearly getting annoyed, because she softly slapped the hand with the leave away. The leaf slipped out of Skylar’s hand, and flew up high in the sky. It was carried away by the cold autumn breeze who just came by. “Hey!” Skylar yelled, and she crossed her arms. “It was ugly anyway...” her sister said and she quickly turned back on her notes. 

They were pretty deep in the forest now. The sounds of the civilization around them was almost completely dimmed by the quietness of the forest. Only the wind came by to say hello now and then, and played with the hairs of the sisters. It was so peaceful, even Skylar was silent.  
After a while it was Demi who broke the silence. “Look kid, I need some time to think about my...project. Why don’t you play your stupid little games over there.” she said and pointed to a little open field that was on their left side. “Okay!” Skylar said and headed off to the field. Demi smiled, but it was a mischievous smile. She finally had no longer that annoying little brat to intervene with her business. Finally.  
She turned around as she quickly looked trough her notes. Only a few more...

Skylar couldn’t believe her eyes what she saw. The open field was so beautiful! There was a little stream on the side that was surrounded by colorful stones. The rest was filled with spring green grass. It wasn’t big, just as big as her room, but Skylar loved it. She started to walk to the little stream ahead. When she kneeled down, she let her hand get wet with the refreshing water. Then she got up and followed the stream with her eyes. It was going further into the darkest part she ever saw from the forest. She wondered what was there. Skylar was a very curious person. Her mom didn’t had such adventurous feelings, so she must have gotten it from her father. Her father who never returned. She quickly shook her head, to get rid of the thought. She took another look at the dark part. Then she saw something that looked like...a path? Skylar decided to give in and follow the stream. She stept onto the path. It felt weird, for some reason. Then after a few steps, she didn’t feel comfortable anymore and decided to head back. But she tripped over something, something she wished it wasn’t there. Because of that, she fell down a hill, apparently the path ended there. She tried to scream, but she was dimmed by the many branches and leaves that hit her on the way down. Then, everything went black. The last she heard was a hard knock. 

Skylar sweared she heard a melody, a little tune, before she finally broke free from the darkness. She quickly opened her eyes and tried to get up. Ouch! She looked at her knee. There was a big scratch on it and a little bit of blood was coming out. She looked at her clothes. Except her boots, everything she wore was dirty and ripped. She kneeled down, sucking the blood from the wound. She always did that, blood was annoying. Then she looked around, scanning the area. Where the heck was she? She decided to just ignore the pain in her body and tried to look around. It was pretty dark. Still, it was bright enough to see where she was going. She walked forward, and after a while she looked up. Skylar stood in front a giant grey rock. It was twice as big as her, maybe even bigger. Then a feeling overwhelmed her. The feeling of fear. She was all alone, and who knows where Demi was wandering right now. How did she got herself into this mess? She decided to sit against the rock, thinking about what she should do next. Climbing up again? No. She didn’t knew which way she fell down when she was unconscious. Skylar was about to cry it out, when she heard something. No, she felt something. Something or someone was calling her. It felt, trusted. She stood up and looked around. Nothing.  
She tried to close her eyes to make it go away. No effect.  
Eventually she turned around, to face the giant rock. Almost without realizing, she put her hand on the hard solid material. She felt the rock shaking. A crack started to form. Skylar quickly backed away. What did she do now? The rock cracked more and more. Eventually it splits in two with a loud noice. And suddenly a bright light began to shine from it. It looked like it was trapped inside the rock and now finally broke out.  
The light was so bright, it was almost unbearable to see.  
Skylar shielded her eyes with her arm. Then, the bright light started to fade away. It faded away, until nothing was left. 

When Skylar finally had the courage to look again, she removed her arm from her eyes. She couldn’t believe what was in front of her. The rock she sat against just a minute ago, was split open. A whole new area that looked a lot like a cave appeared in front of the shocked Skylar. She rubbed her eyes to see clearly what just had happened. A cold stream of wind flowed into her face and trough her hair. It was like it was begging her to go in. Skylar couldn’t move for a few minutes, her body full of shock. What the heck even happened. Did she do that? Why did she touch the rock? Why did she fell down here? A million thoughts raced trough her head, waiting to be answered. Then her mind suddenly shushed everything, and only one thing was yelling there. Go in. Skylar didn’t knew what to do at the moment. One part of her begged her to just go away from this strange thing and seek help. The other part yelled at her that is was waiting for her to go in. To explore. It was there for a reason, right? Eventually one side won the fight. Skylar took a deep breath and stepped right up. The cave was clearly happy to see she chose him, and welcomed her with another breeze. 

Skylar let het hand slide over the cold walls of the cave while she walked further in. Eventually her hand stumbled on some cracks. Skylar looked closer, and it seemed like they...were detailed? Then she saw that those weren’t cracks. It were symbols. It looked like they told a story. But it was too dark to see what story. Skylar decided to let it slide and continued her walk down. After a while of walking into the unknown dark cave, she approached what looked like the end. She got closer, and she then saw she had found another rock. A smaller one this time. It was located in the center of a round room, the symbols were written all around on the walls. Skylar decided to also check out this rock. It had two swirl symbols which came together in the center. The center had a diamond symbol. There were two wing symbols attached to it. Interesting...  
Suddenly she heard something. Whispers? She looked around. It seemed like the solid material that surrounded her was the only thing that accompanied her. She was alone, but the whispers wouldn’t stop. Was she going crazy? The whispers became louder and more clearer. Finally after a while, Skylar could hear what they said.  
Touch the stone, free the light. Touch the stone, free the light!

After a minute of doubt, Skylar finally gave in. She slowly walked towards the weird looking stone, while the whispers didn’t stop begging her to continue. She turned her head up, only to look straight at it. She then moved her hand towards the material. She sighted as she finally placed her hand on the stone. A similar light showed up, but less blinding this time. She stepped back, afraid what might happen this time. Although it was pretty much from such a small object, Skylar tried to look what she just unleashed. The stone didn’t broke open like the big one, it opened more like a chest. Like an oyster showing it’s pearl. Suddenly it threw something out. Skylar reacted without thinking and jumped as high as she could to catch it. She opened her arms and tried to grab it. Gotcha! She landed on the hard solid ground. She then slowly opened her hand, to see what she just caught. Skylar couldn’t believe what was resting in de middle of her hand. Right there, was laying a white piece that was shining at all sides. It was just as big as a grape, and it had the most incredible light Skylar had ever seen. It was white but with thousands of tiny colorful shades. When the object was revealed, the symbols that were graved in the walls started to glow the same light. It was like the cave reacted to the little object that was laying in the hand of the still shocked Skylar.

Then she woke up from her thoughts and tried to translate the symbols that appeared in the light. She saw one big symbol, it represented some kind of planet. It seemed like a magic planet, because there were symbols of elves and mermaids and a lot of sparkles. Then she looked at the next one. A sky, with a lot of stars. One seemed to fall. A shooting star? It seemed to big for that. Suddenly the light piece in her hand got up and floated towards the wall. It then started to glow a different kind of light, first bright, then less, then bright again. The symbols started to move, were they coming to life? Skylar saw the planet moving, the mermaids swimming and the elves doing something with their hands. Was that...magic? Then she saw the weird looking shooting star falling towards the planet. The elves approached it and looked like they absorbed it’s power. Then a bright light appeared. The pictures stopped and stood still, just like before they moved. The piece of light stopped shooting light and got its original glow back. It fell right onto Skylar’s hand. Skylar did her best what those pictures tried to tell her. Then she remembered something. She puts the memory and the event that just happened next to each other. Finally, she saw it. She now understood what was resting in her hand. This the story of Shardenia, and in her hand was laying the last shard on Earth. 

Skylar couldn’t believe it. All this time, the story was true. All this time, her mother didn’t just told a story. She told her the history that happened back then. She just received the last shard, the last hope to restore the peace! But, then it meant...that she was the chosen one. The one in the legend. But, could she process all of this. Could she take the responsibility to protect this shard with her life? Could she actually accept the incredible amount of power that was needed to make the portal? Could she restore the peace that was waiting ages for her?  
All those questions were going in a circle trough her mind, refusing to let go. She was about to lose it, when a noice caught her attention. A voice, that woke her from her thoughts was yelling. It came from upward. Skylar quickly hid the shard in her pocket from her jacket and made her way back to the forest. 

Skylar ran as if her life was in danger. She was still processing what just hit her. But in the back of her mind, so she wouldn’t get distracted.  
Finally she reached the entrance of the cave, and she ran out of it. She stopped her track. Skylar was now back where she woke up from her fell. Right, how is she going to make her way up there? Then a rope fell from up the hill. Skylar grabbed it without hesitation, and she felt how she got pulled up. The sight of the forest below her, slowly faded away. After a while of pulling, she saw the little stream she followed. Then, she came eye to eye with a middle aged girl. She had a ponytail, glasses and a not so happy look on her face. Skylar froze, as she saw how her sister Demi carried her on the ground. Then a firm hand grabbed hers and she was pulled away from the dark part of the forest. She was saved, but at what cost?

When Skylar and Demi were walking on the main path that crossed the forest, it remained silent between them. After a awkward amount of silence, Demi broke it. “What were you thinking?”  
Skylar didn’t answer, because she couldn’t really thought of one.  
“Do you know in how much trouble I could get into if I hadn’t found you there. Or if I found you...in a much worse state.” Demi continued as she looked at the setting sun. “I’m really sorry...” was the only answer Skylar could bring out. Demi rolled her eyes. “Are- are you gonna tell mom?” Skylar then asked, with a little voice. Demi thought about it. She could get into trouble if she told the truth. She decided she wouldn’t.  
“I’ll just tell her you wanted to walk on those fallen over trees and you tripped.” she then answered and quickly turned her head the other way.  
Phew! Skylar couldn’t believe how nice Demi was at the moment. All though she could get in trouble with the truth...  
The fresh fallen leaves crunched under their feet’s as they entered the back garden of their home. 

Skylar couldn’t stop thinking about the event that came over her today. She was in bed, playing with the shard. Her mother indeed believed the lie Demi told her. Her mother treaded her wound on her knee and the other scratches she had. She said she was lucky to not break a leg or something. Skylar looked deeply at the shard. She was destined with this, but she didn’t know how to handle with it. How does she get that power, how is she going to restore that ancient peace? She grabbed the shard firmly and closed her hand. She got her hand close to her heart. Then she got up from her bed, and shoved the curtains open. Skylar now looked at the clear night sky. Thousands of stars were looking down at her. Her eyes looked up a little bit higher. At the right corner she could see the biggest light source in the sky. The moon. It had a mysterious and beautiful light that caught the attention. It was breathtaking and Skylar loved to look at it every night. It calmed her down whenever something bothered her or when she was upset. This time it did the same, only a little less. The heavy thoughts that rested on her heart were faded but not entirely gone.  
She then held the shard up, as if it was a part of the beautiful sky. Surprisingly, it almost fitted in with the rest. Then she said to herself: “No matter what is going to happen, I’m going to do what is needed to fulfill this destiny. I promise.”  
Skylar then closed her curtains, slowly got back into her bed and tried to get the rest her head needed.


End file.
